Joint Training Battle/Round One
The First Round of Class 1-A vs Class 1-B is a battle between Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Tsuyu Asui, and Koji Koda against Ibara Shiozaki, Kosei Tsuburaba, Hiryu Rin, and Jurota Shishida. Hitoshi Shinso of Class 1-C is added to Class 1-A's team. Prologue Hitoshi Shinso introduces himself to his team and Tsuyu asks about his Quirk abilities. Hitoshi explains he can brainwash one person at a time if they reply to anything he says. Anyone he brainwashes can be released if they receive a significant shock. Hitoshi was given Artificial Vocal Cords as a support item to help him against people who know how his Quirk works. It allows him to change his voice to take opponents off guard. The match begins shortly afterward, and Class 1-A laments they didn't get to form a proper plan. They decide that regardless they have to fight to win. Tsuyu decides they should stick together and try to overwhelm their rivals with numbers. Kaminari believes they might be better served by splitting up but Eijiro refutes this because this would leave each of them alone and vulnerable. Hitoshi points out that they should try to neutralize troublesome powers like Ibara's first. Denki commends Hitoshi but Hitoshi believes any aspiring hero should know that. Koji receives information from a flock of birds saying that Ibara is alone. Class 1-A takes the bait and heads toward her position but they walk right into a trap. Battle Jurota Shishida suddenly leaps from the air in his Beast enhanced form and smashes both Eijiro and Tsuyu through nearby pipes with Roaring Rage. He reveals that his team knew Koda would find them and used Ibara as bait. Kosei Tsuburaba follows up by trapping Koji inside an Air Prison. Hitoshi uses Kosei's voice to commend Jurota. The latter replies and falls for Hitoshi's Artificial Vocal Cords: Persona Chords. Hitoshi tries to capitalize by restraining Jurota with his capturing weapon but Kosei is too fast and traps him in an air prison. Kosei knows about Hitoshi's power because Ibara and others were brainwashed by him in the U.A. Sports Festival but he's surprised by the voice changer. He wakes up Jurota and Denki rushes them both. Jurota smacks Denki away and receives a powerful shock for touching him. Denki's surprised Jurota still had the strength to send him flying despite the electric shock. Kosei jumps off his beastly ally to avoid getting shocked but Tsuyu wraps him in her tongue and takes him straight to jail. Jurota chases Tsuyu and Denki is dismayed his electricity didn't paralyze the beast. Eijiro and Koji step up to protect Tsuyu. Eijiro enters his Red Riot Unbreakable form and Koji prepares a swarm of bugs. Jurota avoids Eijiro's Red Gauntlet and Koji's bugs by reverting to his normal form to slip in between them. Then the Class 1-B student uses Re-Beast to transform again. Jurota knows Eijiro's hardening can withstand his enhanced strength so he tosses him into the air toward Ibara. .]] Jurota grabs Koji by his mask so he can't talk. Denki and Tsuyu try to rescue their ally but Jurota's sense of smell helps him evade their attacks and retreat. Class 1-B ends the first skirmish with a 2-1 lead. Tsuyu frees Hitoshi from an air prison and commends Class 1-B on their strength. She adds that the team took too long adjusting to Hitoshi and got caught off guard. Hitoshi apologizes for his lack of battle readiness but Tsuyu replies she should've come up with a better plan to keep him off the front lines. Tsuyu comes up with an idea and tells Denki to use his Sharpshooting Gear to locate Jurota. One of Denki's pointers latched on to Jurota's back leg. Tsuyu masks the trio's smell by covering them with mucus secreted from her body. Jurota notices their smell and warns his team that there are three frogs approaching them. Ibara is disappointed with her rivals schemes and prepares to defend her team. Tsuyu believes Jurota's enhanced senses give him a read on her team at all times. In order to mask Denki and Shinso's smell, she used her mucus to give them an odor that would allow them to trick Jurota's sense of smell. Ibara searches the industrial field using Via Dolorosa. Hiryu notices Denki's point on Jurota and Ibara pulls Denki out of the field with her vines. Hiryu and Jurota prepare to retreat as Denki plans to shock all three of them with his Quirk. Ibara quickly traps him with her Crucifixion and protects herself with Faith's Shield. Denki tries to shock Jurota with his sharpshooting but Hiryu uses his scales to knock the pointer off if his ally's leg. Ibara believes Hiryu is telling her to respread the vines but she gets brainwashed by Hitoshi. This was Denki's plan all along. He wanted to get captured so that Class 1-B's team divided their attention. This gave Hitoshi the opening he needed to subdue Ibara's troublesome Quirk. Hiryu can't tell where Hitoshi is because the voice is echoing. Afraid to speak, Jurota simply points out the enemies location. Hiryu tries to wake up Ibara by shooting his scales but Tsuyu captures her with her tongue. Jurota searches the field for enemies and ignores Hiryu's pleas for help. Hiryu quickly realizes that Shinso has destroyed their communication. Tsuyu quickly returns in her camo form and dropkicks Hiryu. Jurota claws his way through a narrow tunnel of pipes and finds Hitoshi. Hitoshi uses Binding Cloth, and with his capturing weapon ring down a large pipe to strike his enemies head. Jurota doesn't falter and prepares to attack Shinso, but Tsuyu throws Hiryu into his head and knocks them both out. All Class 1-B's members are taken to the jail and Class 1-A wins the set 4-2. Aftermath Shota Aizawa asks his students what they learned from the battle. Eijiro knows he needs to be able to apply his skills outside of combat. Koji needs to issue better orders to insects and Tsuyu regrets letting the battle turn into chaos. Shinso is frustrated by being unable able to apply much of his training. Denki thinks highly of his performance and believes he did great. Shota tells Eijiro to learn how to set up situations for close combat. He tells Koji to keep thinking about his weaknesses and tells Denki to stop acting so recklessly. He also tells Tsuyu to focus on learning from her mistakes and advises Hitoshi to remember his frustration in his next battle. Vlad King scolds his students for not choosing either Ibara or Jurota as their center. Jurota apologizes to Ibara and Neito commends his classmates on their effort. He confronts Hitoshi asking to form a plan and many of the other students follow suit. Shota asks All Might what he thinks about Hitoshi since this exercise is his test to get into the hero course. All Might claims that Hitoshi showed great potential and expects the next set to be even more passionate. References Site Navigation Category:Tsuyu Asui Battles Category:Koji Koda Battles Category:Denki Kaminari Battles Category:Eijiro Kirishima Battles Category:Hitoshi Shinso Battles Category:Kosei Tsuburaba Battles Category:Hiryu Rin Battles Category:Jurota Shishida Battles Category:Ibara Shiozaki Battles